Ike and kinder Goth: A fanfic
by Samael-Grigori
Summary: Ike and Kinder Goth had been classmates for a very long time. Kinder Goth always helps Ike whenever Filmore bullies him, even if he insists that he hates Ike. This time however Ike will stand up for Kinder Goth.
1. Chapter 1

bGike fanfic/b

It had been a very cold morning; perhaps the coldest of the week; but except for that it had been a very ordinary day for most of the students.

Ike sat down at the front of the class, contemplating the clock on the wall which broke the silence of the room, with a monotonous tic tac, tic tac; he had finished before anyone else the composition that Mrs Cunningham had asked them to do, so now he had to wait until the end of the hour, to talk to his friends.

Georgie too had finished his composition; he sat on his desk at the back of the class, looking out the window at the snow that was falling on the play yard, longing for a smoke. It had been a very bad day for him; he had earned detention early in the morning, for starting a fight with Filmore in the hallway, after he caught him picking on Billy, while Ike was trying to fight Quaid and Oliver; he couldn't understand why he always played hero for Billy and Ike, but as hard as he tried to stop himself from doing so, in the end, he always took their side … And got the blame and the punishment for it. But he didn't really care that much about detention anymore; he knew his parents would not make a big deal about it, since it was not the first time he had gotten into fights with Filmore or the other boys; they didn't really care about him anyways, as a matter of fact, thought Georgie, they ignored him most of the time, it was as if he didn't exist. Sadly it didn't trouble him that they didn't care for him, he wasn't even sure that he loved them. He already knew the drill and Mr Morton wasn't really a pain, he just made them read books … And Georgie liked to read books, so it was ok.

Ike on the other hand kept looking at the clock, praying for time to stop; he had never been sent to detention, mainly because Georgie always took the blame for the fights and convinced the teachers that Ike and Billy had nothing to do with it, which was more believable due to the fact that they were well behaved boys and that by the time the teachers were warned, only Filmore and Georgie continued to beat each other up ( Not this time though ); Georgie was a very good student, him and Ike tied for first place often, but Georgie's attitude and way of dressing didn't help much, he had a reputation as a tough kid and a loner among his peers and teachers. So now Ike was left with the agonizing feeling of having to tell his mother that he had gotten in trouble at school; he had always been good at hiding his feelings and keeping all the bullying he suffered in school to himself and he had learned over the years how to stand up and defend himself from the bullies, but it was hard when Filmore and his friends punched and hit him … at the same time; After all he only had two fists to defend himself and Filmore and his friends were six, meaner, heavier and bat carrying kids that enjoyed beating anyone who crossed their path. He didn't want to tell his mom about this, he didn't want her to know he was being mocked and bullied; he didn't want her to be disappointed or worried either. He would talk to his brother Kyle first; he would know what to do … He always knew.

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of the day; but not for them. They all waited outside of the principal's office waiting for their parents to get out. Filmore, Quaid and Oliver's parents walked out of the office, looking stern and stiff; they had managed to get their kids out of detention, perhaps with the promise of better behavior and more equipment for the football team; so they stood up and walked behind their parents, leaving triumphantly and flipping them off with a wide smirk on their faces.

" I'm so sorry we got you in trouble again Georgie " – Said Ike softly and looking anguished.  
" Would you fucking let it go Broflovski? … And do me a favor, stop calling me Georgie; I'm not a fucking 5 year old, for crying out loud! "– Replied Georgie angrily, without looking at him or at the sick looking boy that sat next to Ike, looking at him wide eyed and terrified.  
" But I am sorry … What am I supposed to call you then? " – Asked Ike shyly  
" Just forget it ok? Call me goth or whatever " – Answered Georgie rolling his eyes annoyed – " It was a matter of justice; they were three and you were just two, not very fair if you ask me "  
" B-But what about your parents? " – Pressed Ike worried.  
" They could care less … Fucking conformist assholes " – Said the green eyed boy in a deep voice.

Billy's parents walked out of the office too. He would be grounded for a week but no detention, due mainly to his poor health. Billy looked at Ike sadly and waved goodbye; he looked at Georgie and waited a bit, but the raven haired boy continued to stare at the floor.

Soon, the principal walked out of the office followed By Ike's older brother:  
" You may go now Ike, I already talked to your brother and he will let your parents know; since it's the first time you get into a fight you will not get detention " – said the plump woman with a warm smile; she looked at Georgie and said " – George I haven't been able to reach your parents, so I'm af … " – Before she could finish Georgie stood up from his seat and walked towards Mr Morton's classroom.  
" Thank you ma'am; let's go Ike " – said Kyle smiling at him and putting his arm around Ike's shoulders.  
" No Kyle, I have detention " – answered Ike softly  
" It's ok Ike you can go " – Said the principal reassuringly.  
" Sorry Mrs Carruthers, but I was in a fight, Georgie was just trying to help us; he got in trouble because of it and it's not fair to put the blame on him. Filmore was hitting Billy and Quaid and Oliver were punching me, all Georgie did was take our side and help us … So can you please tell me which classroom should I go to, to fulfill my detention? " – Replied Ike with pleading eyes.  
" Are you sure Ike? " – Asked Kyle  
" Yes I am " – He answered firmly, looking at his older brother straight in the eyes – " It's not fair to let him get punished for something he didn't start "  
Mrs Carruthers sighed and smiled, pointing the classroom where he should go. Ike smiled to them and waved goodbye, entering the room without looking back.  
" He'll be a good man one day " – Said Mrs Carruthers to Kyle – " He'll make your family proud "  
" He already does " – answered Kyle beaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction: Take my hand Pt 2  
By A. Goldstein

Ike Broflovski entered the classroom, quietly approaching Mr Morton's desk, note in hand.  
- " Ike Broflovski? " – The teacher asked, raising his head away from the newspaper he was reading, alerted by the sound made by the old door as it was opened – " What can I do for you son? " -.

- " I have detention sir " – Said the black haired boy blushing, as he handed the surprised teacher the note that the principal had given him early that morning in her office.

- " What? … How can that be? " – Exclaimed the teacher, raising his eyebrows in disbelief, as he fixed his glasses to read the contents of the note; he was concerned it was unusual for Ike to be there in his classroom, he knew the Canadian boy was not only an excellent student, but a well behaved kid with good manners who was never in trouble.

- " Well … Um … I was in a fight this morning … " – Ike took a deep breath – " I was caught by Mr. Mackey in the hallways and sent here because of that " – His voice was soft and calm.

- " A fight with who? " – Asked Mr. Morton, removing his glasses and studying him.

- " Filmore Anderson and his gang sir … " – The boy answered looking at the floor, feeling slightly embarrassed.

- " Those boys are a big problem, everyone knows that; they bully students constantly and give us teachers a very hard time, but since their parents have influence and money no one does a thing. Either way, I think this is just a misunderstanding Mr. Broflovski; those boys are terrible news and if they were bullying you, I'm glad you had the balls to stand up for yourself. Go home, son, I'll talk to the Principal about this " – He stood up and walked towards the door.

- " No sir … I was in a fight and broke the rules, i deserve the same punishment and treatment as anyone else, I earned detention and I shall fulfill it. The principal already knows about this, I talked to her before coming here, she spoke to my brother and he will tell my parents … " – Ike took a seat on the row right next to the one where Kinder Goth was sitting. The Goth boy had looked away from the book he was reading, and now stared at the Canadian boy, eyes wide open, mouth agape, obviously surprised by what was taking place before his eyes.

- " And he doesn't deserve to be here; Filmore provoked him, he was just trying to help me and Billy while they hit and bullied us " – Ike pointed at Kinder Goth.

- " Hey! Don't point your fucking finger at me you moron! " – Barked the green eyed boy angrily, slapping away the finger that had dared point at him.  
- " Stop that right now and shut your damn mouth Mr Dubois! " – Snapped Mr Morton – "Sadly Mr Broflovski, Mr Dubois DOES belong here, don't you Mr Dubois? " – The teacher sneered, it was obvious that he hated the Goth boy, but to his dismay the Goth boy was not the least intimidated and glared back at him, responding only with a disdainful grunt, frowning at the two of them.

- " But Sir you're wrong, Georgie is a good kid and a bright student; he always helps us when no one else dares to. This morning Filmore decided to bully Billy earlier than usual and began pushing him around and calling him Death face, among other horrible things; soon Quaid and Oliver were doing the same, cheered by Jenny and some of the girls; I tried to reason with them, I asked them to stop because Billy was sick and I didn't want him to be sent to the hospital again, that's when they began to punch and hit me, while Filmore pinned down Billy, hitting him real hard; I tried to defend myself so I could go help Billy, but Quaid and Oliver are taller and stronger than me, if Georgie hadn't intervened, I'm sure Filmore would've hurt Billy really bad, he would've gotten a pretty bad beating from his friends too after they were done with me. We can always count on Georgie to be there for us, he's a very good person, he's the only one who helps us every time. So this is why it's not fair to have him here, locked and getting punished, being blamed for someone else's wrong doing, when the one responsible is at home, relaxing and enjoying himself, it's really not fair Sir, I beg you, can you please let him go home? This is an outrage! He shouldn't be treated like this " – Ike pointed at the Goth boy again.

- " Hey jackass, stop pointing your damn finger at me! And stop trying to play hero, it doesn't fucking suit you ok? " – Barked the green eyed boy – " Stop the damn lies, everyone knows the truth, I wasn't helping you! I just love a good fight, that's all " – The Goth boy turned away disdainfully.

- " I'm telling the truth and you know it! " – Ike looked at Kinder Goth straight in the eye " – I'm telling nothing but the truth because I want to help you, they have to know that it wasn't you who started the fight, it's never you the one who starts the trouble, but it's always you the one getting blamed and punished and I've had it! " –

- "Whatever idiot … I don't need your fucking help … " – Kinder Goth turned away, crossing his arms as he looked out the window, just in time to hide the crimson that had began to appear on his cheeks.

- " So, you're not only a freak and a trouble maker Mr Dubois, but you are also an ingrate little bastard " – Said Mr Morton harshly, shaking his head in disapproval of the Goth boy's attitude and reaction. – " Nice try, Mr Broflovski, but it seems that this little piece of shit doesn't deserve your good intentions, he is even worse than Mr Anderson, who I'm sure would at least be thankful for a thing like this. I will go talk to the Principal about this … You! "- He looked sternly and scornfully at Kinder Goth – " You better behave you little punk, and leave Mr Broflovski alone! " – His voice was full of anger and hate as he spoke, threatening the Goth boy, who stared back unimpressed – " Take your seat Mr Broflovski, use this tie wisely and on something productive, remain silent the two of you, if I hear a single sneeze I will add an hour extra of detention for the two of you … Do I make myself clear? " –

- " Y-Yes sir … " – Ike answered while the Goth boy remained silent, his eyes fixed on the back of the head of the Canadian boy.

Mr Morton walked out of the classroom without looking back, the door closing noisily behind him.

- " Are you that fucking stupid Broflovski? " – Kinder Goth growled as he glared at Ike – " What the fuck is wrong with you? For someone so fucking smart you can be pretty dumb you know? " – He shook his head in disapproval.

- " It's not right and you know it! " – Ike's hand accidentally touched the Goth boy's pale hand – " That's not fair to you and I can't take it anymore " -

- " Don't fucking touch me you weirdo! " – Kinder Goth mumbled, jumping at the sudden contact with Ike's warm hand, he moved his hand away quickly, he felt nervous which made his cheeks turn as red as cherries, he turned his head violently to his side, making his fringe cover his face; he couldn't say a thing at that moment

Ike's heart skipped a beat, he looked down at his shoes, not knowing what else to do at that moment, he felt a mixture of embarrassment and giddiness he wasn't able to explain, he bit his lip to stop himself from smiling or giggling; he never thought the Goth Boy's hand would be so cold, maybe that's why he'd jumped like that – " I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean to " –

- " Forget it " – The green eyed boy interrupted, squirming in his seat and fiddling with the pages of his book – " You should've left when I told you to … You should've stayed your goody goody self like you always do … Now this is gonna be In your record you idiot … Besides playing hero doesn't suit you … " -

- " I'm not playing hero! I'm just telling the truth! " – Ike seemed very sad – " Your hands are cold … Do you want my gloves? " – He looked at the green eyed boy with pleading eyes.

- " I don't care … My hands are always cold anyways " – He shrugged and looked away, unable to look at Ike in the eyes as he spoke; he couldn't stand that look in Ike's whenever he was concerned about him, it made him feel strange, uneasy, nervous … He was the only person who could really do that to him.

Ike took out the gloves from his light blue coat and placed them on the other boy's desk, softly pulling at his black coat's sleeve – " please put them on … You'll catch a cold " – Ike turned away not wanting to make the boy feel uncomfortable any more than he should.

The Goth boy turned gingerly and took the gloves shyly – " You should've left … " – His voice was softer now – " Why did you have to stay? " –

- " Because … " – Ike said under his breath

- " Because what? " – The Goth boy felt frustrated again and he glared at Ike

- " Because I'm tired of feeling guilty and regretful all the time; I'm tired of seeing you get punished for something you didn't do, when fucking Filmore gets to go home as if nothing ever happened … They always treat you so bad, as if you were a delinquent, they say such horrible things to you I can't take it anymore; I don't want you to go on taking the blame for me! " -

- " Oh for shit's sake get over yourself already! The world doesn't revolve around you! … Now listen to me and listen very fucking carefully: I DID NOT DO THIS FOR YOU, GET IT? I could care less for any fucking conformist in this shit hole … I don't give a shit about anyone … None of those fuckers exist in my world … I did this for one simple reason: As much as I hate the other fuckers in school I hate fucking Filmore the most " -

- " I never said I was important … I know you don't care … But it's still not right … And I really can't do this anymore … " - Ike said softly, fiddling with the buttons of his coat

- " I don't care what you think … Next time you better stay get the fuck away when I tell you to … Now piss off and be quiet if you don't want an extra hour of detention … " – He turned away, opening his book, ready to continue the reading he had neglected when the Canadian boy entered the classroom.

- " What are you gonna tell your parents? " – Ike pressed.

- " Do you enjoy playing dumb? I already told you about a million times, that they don't give a flying fuck! I'm invisible to them, I don't exists in their perfect little world … They don't care, I don't care and no one fucking does! … Now piss off and stay out of my business, I mean it Broflovski! " – The boy glared at him again, this time with more intent. He immediately turned away and concentrated on his reading once again.

Ike studied the boy, sorrow making his heart feel heavy and finally said:

- " I do … " -

He blushed heavily and looked away as fast as he could. The other boy didn't answer; he wasn't expecting an answer like that, so he didn't know what to say, how to reply to something like that; he'd been surprised, he was caught off-guard … His heart skipped a beat, but he still managed to control himself and simply brushed it off, ignoring the Canadian boy and focusing solely on his reading.

Ike decided to leave his neighbour alone; he picked up, almost like a robot, the back pack that was lying on the floor, close beside his seat, rummaging through its contents to get the books and notebooks he would need to work on the assignments he had for that afternoon.

None of the boys were talking when Mr. Morton entered the classroom, thirty minutes after their argument had ended.

- " Ok Mr Broflovski, you will stay here today, but this will not go into your record, that's what the Principal told me " - He took a seat and grabbed his newspaper.

- " What about Georgie, Sir? " - Ike asked softly, but with determination.

- " What about him? " - Came Mr. Morton's voice, sounding annoyed.

- " Isn't this and the other times gonna be deleted from his record too? It's only fair, i told you he's not responsible " - Ike asked, pouting a bit - " It's only fair that he gets the same treatment i'm being granted! It wasn't his wrong doing Sir, you got to help him too! Filmore is the one who's always provoking the fights, he's the one who's doing the taunting, the mocking, the pushing and hitting, not Georgie! Georgie just stands up for us! Where's the justice for him? " - He felt frustrated and anguished.

Ike was adamant and hopeful to help Kinder Goth, even if the green-eyed boy refused his help and threaten him; he knew the Goth boy wasn't doing it on purpose, it was possible that it was his defense mechanism, a way t stay afloat and survive the abandonment and neglect he suffered at home, there was not way a person with such kind soul as he was could be the evil kid everyone portrayed him to be; he perished that thought whenever it was thrown his way, he had the feeling that it was a way of the Goth boy to protect himself from pain and despair, he was sure he used the bad mouthing and rumours spread by others as a shield and used it for his own advantage; that he was a good kid there was no doubt in Ike's mind, why else would he stand up for him every time Filmore and the others were mean to him?  
He couldn't understand why were people always terrified of him, others would ridicule or mock him, some were plain mean to him, but payed dearly whenever they mistook him for a weakling or an easily intimidated kid; Ike admired him greatly and the way he would always stand up for himself, how he would not let others' opinion interfere with his sense of self. He often found himself attempting to tell the Goth boy just how much he admired and respected him, that he was on his side, that he was not out to get him, that he was not like the others, that he really liked him, that he was very fond of him, that he found him to be smart and very unique, but words failed him. If only Georgie knew how well he understood him, he was after all often mocked and picked on by his peers, he was the constant target of bullies whenever they got bored or needed someone to mock, prank or plain bully; he was the youngest kid in class, the smartest one, the foreigner, the adopted kid in a Jewish family; he looked different, he didn't like what others liked, what better ammunition could anyone ask for? If only Georgie could see that he was not that different from him, they could be the best of friends; he already cared a lot about him, up to that point he'd complied to the Goth boy's wishes of placing the blame over his shoulders, but guilt was a heavier burden to him and things were getting out of hand, as they always did when grown-ups interfered. It was his turn to stand up for Georgie and let his voice be heard, for once he'd be the one defending him, the one demanding justice, the one protecting him, even if Georgie beat him up after, he couldn't let them punish him anymore, Georgie didn't deserve it. He could no longer ignore him, he could no longer play the part, he could no longer be like the others, a passive witness who allowed him to get hurt day in and day out, he was gonna show him he really, really cared for him, he would not ignore his pain, not this time, not never.

Ike stood up, he was getting angrier, his frustration escalating as he noticed the apathy of his teacher; he had the feeling he wasn't gonna do much to help Georgie. Why did he go to the Principal without second thoughts and yet was still seated as Ike pleaded with him on behalf of the green-eyed boy?

- " Calm down Mr. Broflovski " - Mr. Morton sighed, rolling his eyes, he looked obviously exasperated by Ike's insistence on the matter; he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before continuing - " If you don't agree with the Principal's decision, you're gonna have to talk to her " - Ike walked towards the door immediately - " Ah, ah, ah, not so fast son; you go talk to the Principal once detention time is over; it was your decision to stay in detention, so you serve your time and do whatever you must afterwards. Now sit down and use your time wisely, i don't want to hear about this issue any further " -

- " Yes Sir, i'm really sorry for my outburst ... " - Ike sat down.

- " You'll make one Hell of a lawyer if you ever study law " - And with this Mr. Morton resumed his reading.

Ike stared at the whiteboard, trying to calm down, he really felt too stressed out at the moment to concentrate on homework.

Kinder Goth studied Ike through the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile sentimentally; he turned away quickly, he didn't want the other boy to notice him staring; of course he kicked himself internally for being a sentimental fool; he tried to continue to read his book, but found it hard to concentrate now, so he turned his attention to the view outside the window, longing to be outside with his equals, smoking a cigarette and drinking a nice cup of strong coffee.

It began to snow again. The room grew colder. It was so quiet now that Ike found it inevitable to focus on his homework; he opened the books and notebooks and began answering the math problems.

One hour later, Mr. Morton announced that detention was over. He got up, folding his newspaper neatly to place it inside his bag, he put on his coat and hat and walked out of the room, wishing Ike a good afternoon; he ignored the other boy, who in returned flipped him off as a way of goodbye.

Georgie grabbed his messenger bag from the seat behind him and stormed out of the classroom without looking back.

Ike couldn't help but sigh and feel a bit heartbroken; he took his time gathering his belongings, placing them in proper order inside his back pack; he walked out downcast, pondering about every thing he wanted to tell the Principal, he wanted the right words to address the matter, so he could make sure the point went across and the chances of success would be greater, he had to convince the Principal that none of the fights had been Georgie's doing, they'd just been the result of Filmore's provocation and constant taunting; he had to make sure that Kinder Goth's record would be clean, he deserved it, it was only fair in Ike's mind that Georgie should get the same treatment and offers he was getting. He was steps away from the door to the Principal's office when a voice behind him startled him, and he almost lost his balance.

- " You just can't let it go, can't you Broflovski? ... " - Ike turned around clumsily to find the green-eyed boy glaring daggers at him.

- " Oh ... H-Hey Georgie ... Um, i just want to have a um, quick word with her, i know i can fix this ... " - He looked shyly at the Goth boy - " Please Georgie, you got to believe m ... " - Ike couldn't finish his sentence, Kinder Goth had grabbed him by the sleeve of his blue sweater and was now pulling him away from the office, towards the end of the hallway, he turned around the corner where they could be concealed from view if she got out of her office, protected by the wall and row of lockers, pushing him against one of them.

- " This is my last fucking warning about this Broflovski: I want you out of this, i don't need your help, i don't need you to get in trouble and you are not going to the fucking Principal ... Not today, not never, you hear me? You're gonna keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and go about your normal business as if this day never happened, like the good conformist that you are ... " - Ike could feel his breath close to his face, which inevitably put a slight shade of red in his cheeks - " I swear Broflovski, if you don't do as i say i will ship you on a one way trip to Canada, that way you won't stay during the fights like you did today; you don't need the bullshit these assholes can give you, got it? " - He released this grip from the Canadian boy's sweater but continued to glare at him, looking as stern as he was able to, even if deep inside he felt uneasy and guilty.

- " B-But G-Geor ... " -

- " Shut it! " -

- " O-Ok ... " - Ike answered looking back at him sheepishly.

Kinder Goth thought about punching him or threatening him with bodily harm, just to make sure he would not go to the Principal and that he would walk away when he told him so, the next time the would find themselves battling Filmore and his gang of bullies, he seriously didn't want Ike to get in trouble or have his record tainted, today was close, but he refused to have any repetition of such events,Ike didn't belong in detention, he didn't deserve this, he was too smart and too kind to be mistreated in such way by the fucking grown-ups, he couldn't bare to have them doubt of the Canadian boy, he couldn't bare the thought of having his reputation tarnished, so he stopped himself, he didn't want Ike to hate him for being physically abuse him, he didn't want him t put him in the same category as Filmore or anyone else. He stood silent for a brief moment, looking into Ike's gray eyes, those eyes that intimidated and fascinated him so much, but looked away when he noticed the sad look on the other boy's face, he couldn't bare it, he felt blood rush to his cheeks.

He would save all his anger for Filmore, he was gonna make him pay dearly for having Ike sent to detention, and Georgie knew exactly where to find him, he was gonna give him a big piece of his mind and fists as soon as they were face to face. He turned around and walked away without saying anything else to the Canadian boy.

Ike saw him leave without looking back,, he felt disappointed because he wasn't allowed to help, he had to find a way to help him, there had to be a way to do so without him noticing; he couldn't understand why the Goth boy refused to be helped ... Could Mr. Morton be right about him after all? ... Was Kinder Goth really a cold-hearted, selfish sociopath? Was he the ingrate and mean bastard everyone said he was? ... Was he no different from Filmore? ... Ike shook his head and perished these thoughts, he refused to believe all of that, he knew what he had to do and he was going to do it ...


End file.
